Falling
by Molly kirkland
Summary: Norway x iceland dark definetely multi chappie fail summary sorry includes all nordics some more than others M for drug use gore and just general darkness around the whole plot and some sweraring and rape and ohh maybe a small lemon hehe... in povs please read meeee!
1. i think im dying

Okay so ummmmm this is my first fanfic so don't judge me XD

Disclaimer: dude if I owned hetalia or any of these characters which I don't i would be wicked happy, I only the plot

Also I know some of you might not like it but this will be written in POV's except for the first chapter which is this one… obviously

Chapter 1

The only sounds are my footsteps on the snow that crunches beneath me. I hear my footsteps begin to falter, I keep going. My breathing is ragged and I'm cold, cold all over. I hear my footsteps falter again and I know it's the last time they will. I fall.

The ground comes to meet me and my already cold body if possible gets colder. My breathing comes and goes as it pleases each breath is filled with snow and it hurts to breathe. My body ceases to shiver and I'm too weary to get back up. I feel my eyes begin to close, my lashes resting on my pale skin, my silver hair matted to my forehead and finally after 4 long years of pain…I am gone…

Oh gawd I am a terrible person this seemed so much longer on notebook paper. Cookies to whoever reviews XD if you review I'll put another longer chapter up at some point either later or tomorrow, parts of it are prewritten so I'll upload once a week at… any given time! Please review!


	2. helping the heshe

I'm so happy right now I got a review yay that means people do read it as I said I will hopefully update this every few days but if not once a week XDI hope people really read this so yea by the way this will be (probably) forever be in POV's now

Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia… only the plot this is sad to me but I would suck at writing hetalia anyhow so…

Chapter 2

Norway POV

I fingered the barrettes in my hair, making sure they were still there. It had been a long day and I was looking forward to seeing my brothers… or so I told myself, mostly I just wanted to sleep when I got home right after I made Denmark make me a hot chocolate. That would be nice right now. Usually it was a fairly nice walk but today it was freezing cold, snow and ice covered the streets. I started to regret not wearing my heavy jacket this morning. "Oh well" I sighed only a bit left to walk. I shivered and saw something out of the corner of my eye; it looked like… a person? Whatever it was it started to fall. I ran across the street toward it terrified that it was a person and that I was already too late. When I got there its eyes were closed and its face pale as the snow surrounding it. I gasped quietly it was a person and it didn't look like he or she (?) Was in a very good condition. I bent down and gave him (?) the best warmth I had. He was pretty light and I hugged him to my chest. I ran the rest of the way home.

Denmark POV

Someone was knocking on the door. It was probably Norway, I thought since he was the only that lived here that wasn't home. I got up to answer it surprised that he didn't unlock the door for himself. When I answered it though I realized exactly why he couldn't unlock the door and wondered why the hell he was carrying a strange girl (?) before I could ask any questions though my smartass mouth kicked in " why hallo there Norway what's with the cutie there, you couldn't have picked her up on your own she's too pretty for you." I crooned. I was rewarded with a roundhouse kick to the leg and a reminder not too let my mouth talk for me. I responded with a quick apology (mostly to my leg) and a questioning look. "Oh Denmark…" He sighed. "I'm not sure" Norway said looking strangely puzzled "I found him (?) On the side of the road unconscious…"

I gave the girl a once over, she had long lashes on a rather pale, frail looking face. Short silver hair that was sticking up some and she looked as though she weighed nothing. The strange girl probably did weigh next to nothing seeing as though Norway could hold her up. Norway had a very small build, but was about 5 feet and 5 inches his blond short hair always had one clip in it and Norway's blue eyes stood out brightly in his normally pale complexion. He also almost never smiled and had on a mask that hid every and all emotions from me.

"We should probably bring her upstairs to your room" I finally said. Norway blushed dark and said in a small voic_e_ "I don't know if it's a girl or a boy and he's really wet… ""Well", I replied " If he's a guy you can share a bed and if it's a girl you can sleep on the couch" I said grinning. ' oh shut up" he said in his most menacing voice advancing toward me. "Oh shit" I shouted backing away from him my smile faltering. "I'm sorry Norway I didn't mean it… you can sleep in my bed if it's a girl!" Norway smiled at me and said "Alright, now I'm going to throw one of Sweden's large shirts on… him."

Blah this is also shorter than I would have liked it to be but I might actually put another chappie up later tonight I hope… review please…try to guess the unconscious he/she!


	3. purple eyes are beautiful

**Disclaimer: me no own hetalia DX **

**I just reread the last two chapters and they SUCK sorry guys…DX Okay so thoughts are in ( ) and or in bold and dreams/flashbacks will be in italics except for character descriptions…**

Norway POV

I carried the gender neutral thing… up the stairs too my bedroom. Denmark slept alone in the room at the top of the stairs Finland and Sweden shared a room on the right wall and my room was at the very end of the hallway. I walked in my room and put the kid down at the end of my bed easing its shirt off. I sighed in relief; it was a boy "thank god". I put Sweden's extra-long shirt on his small frame which covered from his chest to his knees and slipped the rest of his wet clothing off. "There" I murmured content with his appearance. I laid him down under the blankets and left the room slowly watching his silent, almost peaceful expression.

I walked back down the stairs to Denmark and promptly smacked him across the head. "Jesus Norge what was that about" he yelled at me. "For being an ass" I replied. "Anyways I changed him into one of Sweden's old shirts" I said trying to change the subject. Apparently Denmark liked the abuse because he had the annoying me part in our sibling rivalry down pat and he knew exactly what to say. "So was she hot." He asked me getting under my skin (as he knows I hate it when he talks about girls or dating or…. Stuff like that…) "It's a guy!" I practically screamed at him. He gasped with mock horror, "Oh no I'm the only straight one in this house…!" I made a move to murder him right then and there but only succeeded in punching him because at that moment Sweden and Finland walked in.

Finland being a smaller guy with a shy disposition was hiding behind his boyfriend/ brother/ 'wife', Sweden. Finland has pale blond hair with a white cap his purple eyes contrasting with Sweden's blue ones beautifully. Sweden also had blond hair but was a much larger man than Finland and where Finland was shy and friendly Sweden scared people. He was just an intimidating person it wasn't his fault he wasn't mean, just a…large guy. "Why are you screaming" a sleepy Finland asked us. "We-"I started when Denmark butted in with his stupid ass comment. "Norway here brought a boy home!" he said starting to laugh hysterically (at what I'll never know…) I quickly butted In before they took it the wrong way which Denmark had obviously set me up for. "He was unconscious… I found him on the side of the road" I said hurriedly. "Where is he" came Finland's quick response "He's upstairs in my bed" I replied realizing after the fact how awkward that sounded. "We should probably check up on him" Sweden said trying to be helpful like his 'wife' was being. Sweden walked up the stairs to my bedroom and opened the door, the rest of us following him. We all stepped inside the room.

Iceland POV

Why is it so cold, I thought shivering. I felt a blanket around me, **Where am I. The last thing I remember is…passing out in the snow wait, am i…dead?** I opened my eyes.

Norway POV

We all walked into my room just in time for the first beautiful thing I had seen in my life. The strange boy was opening his eyes. They were a shade of purple but much more vibrant than any color I had ever seen, his eyelashes made dark shadows under his eyes and combined with his short silver hair it made his cheekbones stand out against the pale of his skin. **I was in love…**

**That's somewhat longer...right? Blah somewhat whatever the next one I'll put two chapters up and btw tomorrow night I'm going away for the weekend so I'll try to get 2 chapters up nothing this weekend… please review! XD**


	4. thoughts of suicide

**Disclaimer: I no own hetalia blahhhhh sadness! **

**Special thanks to all who reviewed: justmakeleftturns, cassidieissocoollike, and faxcymaboliciano thanksssss!XD**

**I will make this longer I hope… well here we go**

Iceland POV

I scooted backward starting to hyperventilate quietly**. There were four males in the room with me! None of them was…him and the door was wide open, **so I calmed down slightly. I looked around trying to memorize the room, looking for escape routes. The room was small, a rectangular room with a window on the far left side of the room and the bed (which I was in) on the opposite side of the room from the doorway. It was a plain light blue color and a dresser in the right corner. I noticed the window was open and decided to remember that small fact that held utmost importance in my mind. My breathing calmed down and I looked at the people staring at me almost worriedly. The one closest to me on my left side had one barrette in his blond hair and looked at me with eyes that seemed to see into my soul. The only words that could describe them were that they had lights in them. I turned to the next person who had spiky blond hair and was smiling like a complete idiot. The next was a smaller sweet looking guy that had a white cap in his pale blond hair he was hiding behind a much larger man that had piercing blue eyes and an intimidating look about him. The one that had lights in his eyes pointed to himself and said "I am Norway and then pointing to them in order said that's Denmark, Finland and Sweden". He smiled at me and still I could say nothing. His eyes flitted around the room nervously, "I found you on the side of the road unconscious," he said starting to trail off. My eyes widened and I started to sit up but started to cough inside.

**Norway POV**

**Oh god he's going to die, DIE! **I ran to him and layed him back down on the bed before I went over to everyone else and practically shoved them out the door saying "he needs his space OUT OUT OUT!" I shut the door and locked it, making sure they wouldn't come back in. Now it was just me and strange boy.

**Iceland POV**

I sat up again, not caring that I was coughing hard or that tears were streaming down my cheeks. **He had shut the door, I was locked in again, I wouldn't get out, and the door was closed, CLOSED! Not again, I was almost dead the last time, this time he would kill me. I should have just died in the snow quietly… **I looked for a way out anyway really, even if it killed me, anything would be better than this. I spotted the dark figure at the edge of the room near the door. As I looked around the room frantically I remembered a small detail. The dark figure jumped for me as if sensing what I was about to do, I jump for the open window…

**Norway POV**

**(Just FYI this is a brief replay from Norway's perspective XD)**

The child flew into a sitting position as I shut the door. He was coughing something awful and had tears streaming down his face. He looked around quickly but put his head down and as if remembering something picked his head up and stared off at something in the room, the open window. He tensed up, and I jumped towards him he lunged for it directly afterwards. "No" I screamed completely aware that if I didn't do something he would fall to his death. I stretched my arms out as far as they would go my fingertips brushed his leg and I grabbed what I could as I started to fall to the floor. We both hit the floor with a loud Oomph from me and a startled cry from the other. His eyes were widened and he looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "Please No" he cried. "Not again, I'm sorry, sorry please Stop" he screamed at me curled up in a tight ball tears streaming down his face and starting to leave a puddle on the floor. The poor kid was half trying to push me away, half trying to curl into a tighter ball. "WH-What" I said still in shock from his attempt at suicide and sudden outburst. "I'm not going to hurt you, what's wrong?" I said in one breath before the boy who was becoming stranger by the second could finally succeed in pushing me off him. He blinked rapidly before responding. "You're re-really not going to h-hurt me?" he asked stuttering slightly in his terror.

**Finland POV**

"What was that" I yelled to Denmark and Sweden my normally calm-self abandoning me. Loud noises and startled yelling emanating from the room that Norway and the strange boy was in. I made a jump towards the door but was somewhat shocked to discover that it was locked. "Norway can handle himself and the boy if he has too to," Sweden said somehow calm about the whole matter. "But what if Norway is d-doing something bad to the kid in there" I asked horrified at the possibility. Sweden and Denmark stared at me as though I had three heads, and they were oddly silent thinking about the whole affair. "Norway, who is of course my best friend, would never do anything like that…ever Denmark said startled. Sweden sighed "Norway is probably not doing anything wrong, but that poor little boy is probably freaking out." "I mean what would you do if you were him and also" he said continuing quietly. "What if he was trying to commit suicide." He said finishing his short speech. Everyone was silent mulling over this possibility. I started to walk down the stairs away from the horrible thoughts, everyone else silently following me lost in their own thoughts. **How depressed would I have to be to commit suicide by freezing myself, walking aimlessly for probably hours on end? Finally collapsing on the brink of exhaustion and then dying of hypothermia lying down in the snow in below freezing weather. **I shuddered at the thought.

**Norway POV**

"I would never hurt you" I told him sincerely as his outburst mostly stopped. "Okay" he said relaxing slightly. I let his leg go and helped him back onto the bed. "Why would you think that I would hurt you?" I questioned carefully. "Other people do so why shouldn't you "my eyes widened considerably at the thought of someone hurting this poor innocent little boy. "What's your name?" I asked him. "My name is Iceland" he told me. I hugged him tightly. I'm Norway and can you… explain what you mean by...people hurting you before?" He grew accustumed to my hug shortly after and relaxed into it then he began his story.

**Yay it's a lot longer XD review please**


	5. lillbror

**Disclaimer: obviously I don't own hetalia…**

**This is supposed to be longer so I hope it is blahh so here we go I'm so sorry but I'm back… I feel really bad I really do. *is shot* ((just so you know the italics is flashback/ his backstory… sorry I failed at it…*is shot again*))**

**Warnings: drug use, child abuse, depressingness, blood, death no one really important, incest, rape**

**Iceland POV**

"W-well" I said stuttering slightly. "My mom was…"

_Her long silver hair glimmered in the sunlight her face glowing with excitement over what she was about to do. She lifted the knife up to where she wanted to cut. "Mom" a somewhat childish voice cut in. "don't leave it too long" the 10 year old said quietly, the women pouted but complied slicing his silver hair below the ears. He looked in the mirror hanging above him. "Mom you screwed up, I don't like it he said amused, joking even laughing a little. She looked at him with tears in her eyes as she ran out the door into the street and away from him. "Iceland" his father said sternly, "I know you were only joking but you know how childish and overemotional your mother can be…" "I know father I'm sorry" I said sincerely. He smiled at me and melted all my worries. "She'll be back" he whispered reassuringly as he patted my head. A few hours later the phone rang a sharp noise in our now hollow sounding house. My mother still wasn't home but we had assumed it was her on the phone asking for a ride. It wasn't the police, a car, a smash, a scream that's all I could understand from that dreadful phone call. They had found my mom, my mother on the side of the road ran over dead. It was a hit and run and it wasn't too far from the house. No one knew who did it. I handed the phone to my father numb from the call. It's amazing how much life can change just from one conversation. My dad's face got grimmer and grimmer as he listened to the police talk. He grabbed my hair and pulled me by it to the car. We drove the mile down the road to the police station. I was a mess my face covered in tears, my hands stained with her blood. The body was bent almost beyond recognition but we could both tell it was the women we loved dearly. Her funeral was a short three days later but to me it was just a blur. My father tried to be happy but it was soon apparent that he would never again smile nor would he call me his son. A few days after her funeral he started hitting me, at first only when he was extremely angry but then more and more frequently and he would not just hit me but hurt me and beat me in any way possible. He yelled when he beat me saying "I was evil and killed her", that I "it was my fault she was just a bloodstain on the pavement, a splatter on someone's car" he would cry then deep gut wrenching sobs that drained my energy and made me vulnerable and weak against his abuse, his breathe stung my eyes, smelling of alcohol and blood._

"I still love him though… I really do." I said sobbing slightly. Norway rubbed my back as I cried. "It's alright" he whispered trying to comfort me. "Thanks" I looked back up and continued…

_"Why do you have no friends" Mrs. Gretchen, my 5__th__ grade teacher asked me one day during lunch. I looked away from her smiling face and wouldn't answer. I was sent to the nurse she looked at my body and saw bruises, I said I fell down the stairs. My dad picked me up from school early that a day he almost killed me_.

"From then on the bruises were covered so the teachers wouldn't know. Makeup, jeans, heavy sweatshirts despite the heat they were my best friend. If I told anyone he would go to jail and I couldn't have that so excuses became my way of life. This continued for 5 years in this way until a few weeks ago he beat me as per usual but this time I passed out this also happened about once or twice a week depending how pissed he was at me that day. When I woke up though something was… happened"

"_da-daddy" I whispered as I realized I was on his bed face down. "What's h-happening" I struggled to get up realizing he had bound me to the bed. "SHUTUP" he yelled. "I'm sorry" I muttered. He came over to me and I suddenly figured out what was happening as he took his clothes off and I noticed that my bloody clothes were already gone. He climbed on top of me despite my shrieks of dismay. "Please no daddy NO" I cried as he entered me without lube. My fingers scratched the edge of the bed as his cock which was slightly too big for my 15 year old body thrusted into me. I moaned in an utterly sick fashion as I was somehow turned on by that, my own member hardened and I cried hating him inside me. "Iceland you're so t-tight!" he yelled hoarsely thrusting faster into me as I arched my back and groaned. "D-daddy please" I moaned still hating every second of it but my body loved it and I hated myself for that. Nnnng~ "DADDY IM GO-" I tried to finish but instead came all over the bed. I let myself fall to the bed panting as my dad thrusted faster and harder into me finally climaxing, his hot seed inside me. I continued crying in pain as he collapsed on top of me. I blacked out and the next thing I know I'm in my bed but I look down see seed all over me and know It really happened. I shower and go to class. Every night he dragged me into his room kicking and screaming but I couldn't stop him. i went into the bathroom after one session having not passed out this time and I saw white when I snapped out of it I look down at my arms which are in severe pain, there red one still holding the bloody razor. I sobbed more but then I realized that I was enjoying the pain immensely and I loved the red_.

"This became my new routine, class, beating, sexually abused, cutting and then bed and it would start again. As the days went by I cut more when I needed it even in school the boy's bathroom was perfect and it became an addiction. Finally I decided to it was time to either die or find a new home." Norway looked at me in shock his eyes widened. He stopped rubbing my back as though he was frozen in place. "Iceland…" he said quietly.

"What?"

"That's awful" he replied snapping out of it and continuing to rub my back. I closed my eyes briefly. "Norway… thanks for rescuing me I don't think I'm ready to die." He looked at me taken aback. "You're welcome" he said quietly, smiling slightly.

"So after cutting…" I frowned in concentration. "Two days ago, I think. I snuck out after my dad was passed out in the snow, it was really cold." I sniffled. "I wasn't sure if I was trying to kill myself or not so I wandered sometimes the red would stain the white snow and I found myself falling a little more. Then I found you and I'm still not sure if this is a dream or reality…" Norway looked him in the eyes with sudden clarity. "It is reality and this your home from now on" he said quietly as he got up and opened the door shouting, "ICELAND IS STAYING WITH US HES OUR NEW LILLBROR HES 15 ONE YEAR YOUNGER THAN ME, DENMARK AND FINLAND AND TWO YEARS YOUNGER THAN YOU, SWEDEN", "alright, Iceland you're going to sleep with me that's okay right" he smiled before putting his mask back on. "Yes that's fine" I said looking around the room and realizing this was obviously Norway's room and it also only had one bed. He blushed, a light pink dusting his cheeks. Norway walked over and lay down on the bed next to me, I moved over a bit and let him lay there after a few minutes he hugged me and I hugged back softly. "It'll be okay Iceland…goodnight" he whispered in my ear before letting go. I drifted off to sleep a small smile on my lips happy for the first time in a while.


	6. whats this weird feeling in my chest?

**Omg I am so sorry the characters are all OC and I'm sorry sup because I was in Maine and couldn't put your reviews up sorry there up now though DX thanks for reviewing**

**Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia **

**Warnings: same as ever angst, angst more angst and swearing and again I are sorry but I changed my writing style and there won't be povs in this chapter…..I'm not sure what else yet whatever you'll figure it out XD**

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPP: PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

The blond Norwegian looked over the silver haired Icelandic boy critically. The bags under his eyes were a dark grey and he looked as though he hadn't slept in ages. Norway's normally blank face was contorted in worry for the poor boy. He lay down next to him as he saw him shudder and hugged the teen tightly to give him warmth. He was quite comfortable and fell asleep still holding Iceland protectively.

~The next morning at about 7:31~

Iceland opened his purple eyes and looked around the room remembering what he had said last night….**I must been wicked cracked up when I said all that stuff oh god.** He looked at Norway's still sleeping body, an arm still wrapped around the silverettes waist protectively. **If I leave now no one will notice I can get out and go back into the snow and just kind of….cease to exist.** He made a move to get up off the bed; his purple eyes still staring at Norway's closed ones. As he moved his waist away from the older ones arm, the blond haired boy's eyes snapped open staring with a strange intensity into Iceland's own purple orbs. His eyes captivated Iceland in a way that made him immediately want to fall back onto his chest and sob. He knows knew why he had broken down to nothing last night. **His eyes are beautiful and there's a weird feeling in my chest…. What is it?** His face contorted into confusion at the strange feeling. **It's not hate, fear, or pain but what could it be that only really leaves love… I can't really be in love with him can I I've never really loved anyone like that so how would that work I mean I obviously can't just tell him…** he blushed thinking about the thoughts he was having. Norway looked on with a somewhat concerned look on his face.

"Are you alright?" Norway asked seeing the confused look on Iceland's face.

"Yes of course…I'm fine." he replied snapping out of his stupor.

"Are you feeling any better?" His hand brushed Iceland's side in an attempt to take his hand away and they both blushed, a light pink dusting there cheekbones.

"Y-yes I'm a lot b-better." Iceland answered, stuttering slightly in his embarrassment. (That he was blushing)

Norway sat up stretching, before looking at Iceland's thin build and wondering when he had eaten last.  
"Do you want to get some food?" Norway asked getting up off the bed and holding his hand out for the younger of the two.

"Yes please." Iceland answered his blank mask back in place as he took Norway's cold hand.

"What would you like?" he asked politely before pulling Iceland to his feet.

"Do you have any eggs?" Iceland questioned a hopeful smile etched on his lips.

"Yes, would you like some?"

Iceland only smiled brighter in response.

"I take that as a yes" he mumbled and started walking out the door with the younger only a few steps behind.

Norway walked into the kitchen hoping that the rest of his family wasn't there to laugh at him for the yelling he had done last night which was completely uncharacteristic of him and he hoped it wouldn't happen again. His plea was not answered as he saw every one of his family members around the kitchen table already.

"Hey best friend… so is the kid still sleeping?" Denmark asked as Iceland peeked his head out from behind Norway.

"Oh guess not, so do you have a name?"(AN: he didn't hear Norway when he yelled last night and ice is slightly smaller and fragile and cuter *nosebleed* so Denmark and possibly the others assume he's just a small child like 9 ish))

"Yes, my name is I-Iceland."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

**Nnnnyyyaa~ do you like this writing style or the other one better? Can you review and tell me because I sincerely don't know which one is better… so here comes the confrontation with Iceland and the other Nordics oh Iceland is so cute I want to hug him! *otaku squeal and then a nosebleed* ok also I'm sorry that there all so OC* sadness ***


	7. thoughts and eggs

**I think I just heard thunder! I need my thunder buddy jjjjjjjaaaaaaccccckkkkiiiee~ save me ve~ wait no just my dad closing the garage door… *laughs hysterically in relief* **

**Okay so I don't know if you knew but Sweden, Finland, Denmark, and Norway are all brothers obviously they have no parents and Sweden and Finland kind of have a relationship going on Sweden is 19 Finland is 18 Denmark and Norge are 17 and Iceland is 16 Sweden and Finland are kind of like parental figures ish in this fic a little if anyone thinks I should change anything about that just review and tell me…XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia I can only dream**

**Warnings: I think you know by now…**

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPP**

The blond Dane looked at Iceland strangely as if expecting answers but the smaller silverette just stared at him with wide eyes from behind Norway.

"Well I see you've made friends with my friend norge here" Denmark smiled brightly staring at Iceland's eyes.

"Yes I'm friends with him…" Iceland replied quietly wondering why he was asking pointless questions. Norway looked at Denmark in a threatening manner and decided to cut in.

"Come on lets go make you some eggs and we can talk to your new family about things."

"Okay" Iceland said quietly following Norway to a seat at the kitchen table that the other Nordics were surrounding. He sat looking down at the table shyly.

"So why were you-? "Finland started as Norway looked up in the midst of making eggs.

"He's our family now" Norway replied." No questions asked" he finished shooting them all ice cold looks. "Iceland is 15 years old, so two years younger than Sweden and 1 year younger than Denmark Finland and me." They all dropped what they were doing and looked up at Norway with mildly shocked faces.

"T-there's no way" Denmark stuttered turning his head to look at Iceland who was staring at the table blushing.

"I thought he was 10" Finland yelped staring at Norway who was putting eggs on two plates and places one plate in front of Iceland and taking one himself.

"No I'm not" Iceland said coldly, **how could anyone mistake him for 10 It's just not right. **

"Iceland." Norway said warningly before digging into his own eggs. "Your food is going to get cold."

Iceland began digging into his food furiously practically starving and the other Nordics could only stare as Iceland finished his food in a matter of seconds still looking famished.

"You shouldn't eat that fast you'll get sick" Norway said looking up at Iceland with slight concern evident on his face.

Iceland looked up a bright pink blush on his cheeks.** Oh god I do love him…or at least have a crush on him but I can't have that he just told his whole family that I was part of their family too and if he loved him well…obviously for one thing Norway would never ever like him back and on second thought that would kind of ish be considered incest and well I guess not really seeing as though there not technically brothers but oh god this was making his head hurt and anyways falling in love with him would be totally and absolutely gay I mean not that I was against guys on guys so I guess I could call myself bi-sexual but what did that annoying girl at my old school call it yaoi? What was her name… oh yeah Hungary **(come on we all know Hungary is a crazed yaoi fangirl or else why would she have dressed up chiibitalia in all those girl clothes XD) **hmmm~ she obviously had nothing against it but what's that to say that other people wouldn't find it weird I mean come on Norway probably didn't even l-**

"Iceland!" A loud voice yelled into Iceland's ear.

"What!" The silverette yelled shocked at the loud voice.

"You were staring into space for a while… and you got a really worried look on your face" Norway replied, brushing his hair back with a flick of his wrist.

"Oh…sorry I was just thinking…"**Oh how embarrassing of course Norway the main focus of my thoughts was going to notice me staring into space like a retard…**

"Are you sure you're not sick" The blond said quietly his face and emotionless blank once again.** The kid looked like he was going to be sick I hope he's alright. **He sighed worriedly.** If he's not it's my fault I should have told him to slow down eating his food or fed him last night, but he didn't say he was hungry. Oh well, he's obviously not the type to outright complain about his problems. **

"No I'm fine" Iceland said softly looking down at the table blushing.

Denmark coughed ending the awkward silence and got up, Sweden following and gesture for the Finnish boy to come as well. So they were finally alone in the kitchen.

_**OMG boldened italics!**_

Okay authors note well I guess I should start my apology by saying how much I love you all with all of my heart…you still love me, right….RIGHT! *is shot* I'm so sorry I left for like ever….well I guess that's all for now XD I'll try to post more…. And ummm if anyone is also reading that other norice fic that I'm working on ill have you know that I am currently working on the next chapter OMG I forgot what it's called wahhhhh ve~ I'm a bad person well review please and thank you….


	8. LOve?

**I'm so sorry I haven't posted for what… gawd I feel terrible and anything is say will just be an excuse after that so…. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia, if I did norice would be canon yes I know I stole that from justmakeleftturns who by the way has some great norice stories~ **

**Warning: ermmm nothing really I guess… whoa I suck oh yea there's going to be a lot of OOCness in this…and it's rushed so DX but I'm not in love with this fanfic anymore.**

Norway turned to the silverette who had since finished his eggs.

"W-well umm…. That's my family" he shrugged slightly brushing the awkwardness off. Iceland got up slowly moving around to Norge.

"I r-reall-really like them" The Icelandic boy replied blushing slightly.

"Also… I r-really like y-you..." Both of their faces were an identical tomato red color. **(AN: Romano would eat them hehe~!) **

"Re-really? Are you f-for real?" Norway's gaze met Iceland's and they leaned in slowly, both wondering if the other would pull away.

The younger of the twos lip's parted slightly almost begging to be entered and Norway's mouth pressed gently into Iceland's. His tongue went into Iceland's moist cavern without a second's hesitation. The two boys pressed closer to each other as they kissed.

Short of breath and panting they pulled away staring into the others eyes, that had lights shining in them that could have constituted as stars.

Love-struck stars. They moved towards each other again with more force behind it this time, more desperation, their tongues intertwined. Norway pushed the younger of the two against the table running his fingers through Iceland's silver hair. The latter closed his eyes in bliss, it was intoxicating. His wet tongue swept inside his mouth before pulling back.

"No-norge~" Iceland let his lips be drawn into a rare smile.

"Iceland?"

"You're beautiful"

"Jeg elsker deg" Norway replied letting the corners of his mouth twitch upward.

"I love you too"

"I'm glad you're not…"

Iceland finished Norway's thought without a qualm.

"Dead?"

The blond grimaced. "Yes… dead."

The silverette took Norway's hand and held it in his own, enjoying his warmth.

He walked slowly still hand in hand, out the door, into the hallway and outside into the freshly fallen snow. It crunched beneath their feet leaving two sets of footprints behind them. He sat down, Norway beside him. They looked into the sky as pure snowflakes sprinkled down. There intricate designs were captivating and they sat in silence staring up at them for some time before a harsh wind came and it became colder.

Oh Jegus it's been months… I'm so sorry… anyway…. Well review if you want me to keep writing….


End file.
